VolcanoWings
Do not copy under any circumstances. Description- VolcanoWings have rough, black or brown scales, and in between each scale is crisscrossing lines of glowing lava. Their eyes are a fiery orange with speckles of red. Blood red fangs. They have very strong arms, and heavy tails. Females have slender bodies and their horns curve back. Males have bulky bodies and their horns curve up. Abilities- VolcanoWings are invulnerable to heat and they love swimming in the lava. They can breath incredibly hot fire and spray lava from their blood red fangs. They are very powerful fighters. They can survive on oxygen but also smoke. Every once and a while a dragonet is born with the power to control the lava. They are called an Ash. But the tribe fears and looks down on this because they believe the lava should stay safe in the volcano. Weaknesses- VolcanoWings will die if they spend more than 12 hours away from the volcano they were born in. The pouring rain will douse out the lava in their scales and they will die. Same will happen if they submerge themselves in water. But they will be able to recover if only a little water gets to them. Territory- The tribe lives in a giant volcano called Mount. Hestia. It is on an island that is of the coast of the RainWing kingdom. Inside are hundreds of ledges and caves that fit about 200 dragons. And at the bottom is a boiling pit of lava. It is the tribes safe haven. Food- VolcanoWings are powered by the lava. It is their power source. That is why they can only spend a certain amount of time out of their volcano. When they dive or swim in it, they are filled with more energy. Beliefs- VolcanoWings love there volcano. They believe that a dragon came to the island and curled up around the island and became the volcano. They would do anything to protect their volcano from the outside enemies. One of the worshiping rituals is to sacrafice an enemy's life into the volcano, so that the lava is fed. Another worshiping ritual is to perform symbolic dances at the begining of a new year over the lava, in flight. At the end of the dance they would dive into the lava symbolizing the life of a new year. The VolcanoWings would fight tooth and claw to defend there precious haven. Mating and Eggs- The queen has dragons sign up or selected for the breeding program, and twice a year the females that signed up, lay eggs. The eggs are dark red the color of dragon blood. When they start to form cracks on the slick surface, they are placed in a shallow pool of lava. The baby dragonets spend the first year of their lives in that pool. They do that because when they are born their scales are simply a light surface covering their body like clothes. So they need that year in the lava to grow fast and their scales to harden, so they can come out of the lava. Allies- The VolcanoWings believe that they have chosen the most powerful tribes as allies. They have chosen a skywing-leafwing, Autumn for he has alliances with tribes such as the Imperial Wings and the Slime Wings. The MudWings, SkyWings, SandWings and all fire related tribes. However they have not allied themselves with the NightWings because the NightWings accuse the Volcano Wings that one of their Ashes, blew up there volcano. The NightWings were also jealous of the powers that the VolcanoWings have because they wished they had those powers so they could have survived in the volcano. The VolcanoWings also don't like the NightWings because they believe the NightWings didn't worship their volcano, Mount. Hera so it blew up destroying itself. Royal Family- The royal family is made up of Queen Calida, King Durser, and Princess Phoenix, Princess Blaise, and dragonet Prince Flint. Category:Fanmade Tribes